Juego de palabras
by Wissh
Summary: No hay poder en las palabras hasta que el hombre se toma la tarea de otorgarles vida. O simplemente tendemos a darles el significado que nos convenga, ¿quién sabe? A veces, lo que pudiéramos considerar una cosa no es más que la otra. Como un juego.
1. Sol

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Juego de palabras **

**Wissh**

* * *

_No hay poder en las palabras hasta que el hombre se toma la tarea de otorgarles vida. O simplemente tendemos a darles el significado que nos convenga, ¿quién sabe? A veces, lo que pudiéramos considerar una cosa no es más que la otra. Como un juego._

* * *

_**Sol**_

―Gran idea esta de volver a casa caminando ―bufó Victorie, extrañando el calor del _**sol**_.

Teddy sonrió y sacudió lo que quedaba de su cabello húmedo de nevisca. Sus intentos por hacerse el interesante en la clase de danza de su novia lograron que su cabello mutara a un arbusto purpura, que iba de la frente a la nuca, dejando ambos lados del cráneo sobre sus orejas libre de pelos.

―¡Vamos! Una manzana más, Tory ―dijo guiñando un ojo.

Victorie volvió a rezongar. Por haberla hecho caminar tanto, al menos esperaba un masaje en los pies al llegar a casa.


	2. Invierno

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Invierno**_

Hacía mucho calor. El sol despuntaba en lo alto en pleno mediodía junto al tenue murmullo de las cigarras, avisando la llegada de la estación más calurosa del año. Pero escondidos tras el roble del huerto en la Madriguera, disfrutando de la sombra y la compañía mutua, ambos no pensaban en el verano. Sino en el _**invierno**_.

―Aún falta para Navidad ―murmuró Lucy, mordiéndose los labios.

― Ya verás que llegará pronto ―Acurrucada sobre el pecho de Lorcan, Lucy supo que era cierto y se dejó besar. Ya pronto llegaría el día en que ambos tendrían la oportunidad de escapar.


	3. Invitados

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Invitados**_

Hay un problema, pensó Hugo sin despegar la mirada de las palabras que esperaba estudiar para su próxima evaluación de Herbolaría. La cosa era que no hallaba cuál era. Algo extraño le zumbaba en los oídos y le impedía concentrarse en las propiedades de _lo-que-fuera-esa-cosa_ ilustrada en la página.

Sacudió la cabeza pero en su terquedad, no despegó los ojos del libro.

El roce hostil de algo en su mejilla fue lo que lo obligó a despegar la mirada del libro. Ahí estaban, dos no deseados _**invitados **_aplastados y muertos sobre la tapa de su libreta. Suspiró y siguió estudiando.


	4. Pecados

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Pecados**_

Empuñó la varita, permitiéndose lanzar un último hechizo y vio el cuerpo caer, desmadejado y sangrante sobre el suelo. No faltaba mucho para que dejara de chillar y gemir, no faltaba mucho.

―Pronto… ―murmuró Albus.

Quería que se callara. Que hiciera silencio, que dejara de gritar y pedir auxilio. Quería que su cuerpo dejara de temblar por contener sus propias ganas de soltar alaridos y lágrimas.

―Pronto ―volvió a murmurar. Sintió las chispas de su varita en sus dedos y cerró los ojos. Ya pronto acabaría, pronto dejaría de ver de frente sus propios _**pecados**_ celados tras lo supuestamente correcto.


	5. Pociones

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Pociones**_

―Eres tan torpe, que atentas contra ti mismo ―espetó el hombre a la vez que le extendía un trozo de fieltro limpio.

James gruñó algo que sonó a _métete-en-tus-propios-asuntos_ con la palma de su mano en la boca, antes de coger el paño. El arma del delito lanzó un brillo funesto y burlesco sobre la tabla, pero James se contuvo de hacer algo muy infantil.

Alejó un poco la cuchilla y le lanzó a él una mirada rencorosa.

―Así que un experto en _**pociones**_.

James no dijo nada para defenderse, sólo lo miró con las mejillas arreboladas y se fue.


	6. Transformación

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Transformación**_

Ese era el día para el Quidditch. Buen tiempo, brisa fresca, tres de la tarde, campo libre, desde esa ventana no podía verse más perfecto.

―¡Rosie! ¡Deja ya de suspirar y ayúdame! ―espetó Eva. Rose desobedeció, suspirando una última vez ante el precioso día de Quidditch que se le escapaba de las manos, y cogió el cepillo que esgrimía su amiga―. ¿Saldrás con Lysander hoy?

Rose pensó: ¿lo haría? No lo sabía con exactitud, desde que una curiosa _**transformación **_de sus sentimientos empezaba a angustiarle, salir con él, así fuera a la biblioteca, la hacía pensar mucho sobre esos "estremecimientos".


	7. Poción Multijugos

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Poción Multijugos**_

―¡Ah! ¡Sabe horrible! ―espetó Scorpius, conteniendo las arcadas que querían expulsar de su estómago su magro almuerzo.

―Pues no está tan mal, lo que pasa es que eres muy marica para disfrutarlo… ―Las últimas palabras vinieron en un susurro que Scorpius escuchó como si se lo hubiera gritado.

―Al menos no es _**poción multijugos**_ ―interrumpió Albus justo cuando Scorpius se abalanzaba hacía la yugular de Záitsev.

―No, pero sabe igual de horrible ―escupió Scorpius luego de asestarle un manazo por la nuca al chico de Hufflepuff.

―¡Por las tetas de Circe! ¡Dejen de ser tan nenas y tráguense esa cosa!


	8. Apuestas

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Apuestas**_

Invisible, así se sentía ocupando la mejor butaca de la Sala Común. Tan inmutable en medio de esa multitud de Gryffindors hablando de Quidditch.

―¡Hombre, Minn, de todas las sillas te tuviste que antojar de esta! ―Obviamente James tendría que haber sido el único en notarla, pensó cerrando su libro fastidiada.

―¡James…! ―Guardó silencio. Su primo no estaba solo―. Ho-hola, Wilde.

―Hola ―dijo Adam y le sonrió.

Todas las _**apuestas**_ indicaban que ellos ganarían el próximo partido, pero Dominique sólo llegó a pensar en lo muy apuesto que se veía el amigo de su primo con el uniforme de Quidditch.


	9. Absurdo

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Absurdo**_

Pues a él le parecía _**absurdo**_. Tan sencillo como eso. Como mínimo se habría esperado un paseo a media noche por el bosque prohibido. Sus tíos comentaban sobre ello, y habiendo hecho volar junto con James las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor…que ahora estuviera abrillantando insignias y escudos en el Salón de los Trofeos lo consideraba un castigo ofensivo.

―No se les pudo ocurrir algo mejor…―rebuznó Fred, tomando de la mala gana una insignia de algún cerebrillo olvidado. _Tom Riddle_―. Al menos no estás con Brookwood ―se dijo. ¡Bah! James la tenía fácil. El siniestro profesor de pociones le adoraba.


	10. Colaboración

_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _

* * *

**Juego de palabras**

* * *

_**Colaboración**_

Son gestos pequeños. Quizás no tan trascendentales, pero funcionaban. Lysander creía fervientemente en ello pese a que no era mucho, en comparación a las grandes cosas que podría hacer por aquellos que le importaban.

Pero drásticamente había cambiado de opinión. Sólo era cobardía lo que salía de su boca cada vez que se justificaba de esa manera.

Su andar pausado y tranquilo lo llevó a las mazmorras. No estaba en su poder hacer algo para salvar a sus amigos, pero si estaba en su poder hacer una pequeña _**colaboración**_ a la causa, pensó, coronando el rostro con su risueña sonrisa.


End file.
